A friend in Need
by Cee1
Summary: Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13 and R later on  
Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Liz went to California over the summer. Please, I love feedback so enjoy  
  
Max, Isabel, and Tess were sitting at the same booth at the Crashdown when Maria came up to them  
"So do you know when Liz's coming back?" Max asked for the 100th time that day, "Cuz I heard you talking on the phone, and I thought you were talking to her."  
"That was a customer placing an order." Maria said sympathizing with him because she felt the same way about Michael. It was like talking to a brick wall, "And for the 100th time, I haven't talked to her in weeks."  
"Oh." Max said shyly at the way he demanded the question  
"So what are you guys going to order?" Maria asked  
"3 Will Smith burgers with space fries, and cherry cokes all around." Isabel ordered, "And could your make them slow, we're sort of waiting for Michael."  
"I'll tell Michael to make them slow, but I don't know what good that will do, but I'll try." Maria said going to the front   
"So what did Max, Isabel, and Tess want?" Michael asked while flipping a hamburger  
"They came to eat space boy." Maria said giving him the order, "Don't worry evil aliens aren't taking over."  
"Can you give me some breathing room, your in my hair. I think table 5 is waiting on you." Michael said coldly not even looking at her  
"They said make it slow because they're waiting for you." Maria said slamming down her notebook and heading for another table  
"Welcome to the Crashdown, may I take your order?" Maria asked getting ready to breakdown in tears  
"Hey." The young man said. The guy was really cute with deep green eyes, bright orange hair, and a killer smile, "By any chance do you know if a guy named Alex is here right now."  
"Sorry no." Maria said while looking around for Alex  
"Thanks anyways." The man said  
"Well I'll give your some time to think about your order." Maria said going to the back  
'Wait. Who is he? How does he know Alex? Could he be a new enemy'  
Maria rushed back in the dining area, but the guy disappeared. Maria quickly ran out the front door and looked around for the mysterious guy, but she didn't find him anywhere.  
"Are you okay?" Isabel asked Maria who was going hysterically  
"Did you just see the guy that left?" Maria asked  
"Yeah." Isabel stated, "Did he leave without paying?"  
"No." Maria said.   
'I shouldn't get everyone wired on this' Maria thought  
"It's nothing." Maria stated, "I thought he looked familiar."  
"Oh." Isabel said as they headed inside  
"Did that guy not pay?" Michael asked concerned why Maria ran out the door  
"No. He didn't even order." Maria stated, "I thought I knew him."  
"Oh." Michael said going back to the kitchen  
1 hour later  
"Hey Maria." Alex said coming into the Crashdown  
"Hey buddy what's up?" Maria asked  
"Have you been working here all lunch?" Alex asked  
"Yeah why?" Maria asked  
"There was this guy that I was suppose to meet." Alex said, "He's filling in for the lead bassist in my band."  
"There was a guy looking for you, but he left when you weren't here." Maria said  
"Oh." Alex said about to leave  
"Where you going?" Maria asked as Alex was at the door  
"To see if I can reach him again." Alex said running out  
"Ready." Michael asked as he came to the table  
"Yeah." They aliens said getting ready to leave  
"So where we going?" Michael asked  
"Grenolith Chamber." Tess whispered  
"To talk about some of our new found powers." Max whispered  
"Let's go." Michael said  
5 minutes after they left Liz came through the Crashdown doors  
"Liz!" Maria screamed as she ran to her best friends  
"Maria!" Liz screamed as they were hugging each other  
"Oh my god it's so good to see you again." Maria stated  
"You too." Liz said, "Oh my god, your hair."  
"Yeah." Maria said holding her long hair, "Isabel used her thing and made my hair longer."  
"It looks good." Liz said complimenting her best friends  
"It's so good to have you back." Maria said missing her best friend, "And shall I say, California agrees with you. I love your tan."  
"Thanks." Liz smiled  
Just then the two girls noticed that everyone in the diner was staring at them  
"Hey Liz lets catch up in your room." Maria said  
"Okay." Liz said heading to the back, "Where's my mom and dad?"  
"They went to Vegas, but if you called once and a while to let everyone know when you were coming back then they probably be here." Maria sarcastically said  
"Sorry." Liz said opening her door to her room, "So how long are they staying down there?"  
"They said 2 weeks." Maria said, "And they left yesterday."  
"Oh." Liz said smiling, "I guess I got this place for myself for a while."  
"Have you seen any Chec sightings yet?" Maria asked helping her unpack  
"Yeah." Liz stated, "I saw all of them here right now, but I waited until they left."   
"You know there is nothing going on with Max and Tess?" Maria asked   
"Give it time." Liz said  
"Elizabeth Parker!" Maria exclaimed  
"What Maria?" Liz asked  
"You're not a quitter are you?" Maria asked  
"No." Liz stated, "I'm not quitting, I'm letting go."  
"Oh." Maria said seeing how hurt Liz was, "Are you okay?"  
"I'll live." Liz said, "Because.."  
"You're Liz Parker." Maria smiled  
"Yeah." Liz smiled, "And because I have too."  
"So how was your trip?" Maria asked changing the subject because she saw how hurt Liz was getting  
"It was great." Liz smiled  
Liz and Maria chatted for 2 hours about what each other did over the summer. Around 10:00 at night Maria left to go home  
"Have I told you that I'm glad you're back." Maria said heading out the door  
"And I'm glad to be back." Liz said as Maria left  
"On some level I guess." Liz said to herself as she closed the light to the Crashdown and went to her room  
"Oh god what if I see Max with Tess together." Liz said  
'Stop doing this to yourself. You made that decision.' Liz thought  
Liz went out on her balcony to look at the stars, and get lost in her thought about Max and Tess.Just then cans dropping from the alley below brought Liz out of her thought  
"Who's there?" Liz asked while looking down, but no one answered  
"I think it's getting cold out here." Liz said going inside  
"Real cold." Liz said as she locked the door to her balcony 


	2. 2

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13 and R later on  
Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Liz went to California over the summer. Please, I love feedback so enjoy  
  
The next morning  
"Are you sure you want to come back to work so soon?" Maria asked as they were changing into their uniform, "Max, and them are out there in your section, might I add."  
"I'll have to face them sooner or later." Liz said putting on her antennas and going to their table. "And I might as well announce that I'm back."  
"Good luck." Maria said to Liz as she went to the dining area  
"Are we going to the cave again today?" Michael asked in a low whisper  
"Yeah." Max stated, "We're just here to get breakfast."  
"So what would you like to order?" Liz asked standing in front of the table with a pad and paper  
"Liz?" Max asked looking up  
"Hi guys." Liz said looking at them, "What'll you have?"  
"Oh my god Liz, it's so good to see you." Isabel said, "I love your tan."  
"Thanks." Liz said smiling, "So what'll it be?"  
"4 breakfast orders to go." Michael said taking charge because all Max was doing is staring at her  
"When did you get back?" Max asked with longing in his eye  
"Last night." Liz said, "Your orders will be up shortly. Is that all?"  
"Yeah." Tess said glaring at her  
"It's good to see you again." Liz said before leaving to the back  
"Are you sure we're only here for breakfast Maxwell?" Michael asked annoyed  
"I didn't know she was back." Max said about to go up to her  
"Max we really need to get to the cave." Tess reminded him  
"Yeah." Max said staring at the door  
"Hey Alex, what'll it be?" Maria asked her best guy friend in the other booth   
"Let's try a coke." Alex said smiling  
"Small meal." Maria stated, "Are you waiting for someone?"  
"Yeah." Alex stated, "I got a hold of the guy again so I came early so I wouldn't miss him again."  
"Don't you have a date in an hour?" Maria asked checking her watch  
"Yeah." Alex said, "I'm just meeting him today and asking him to play with the band tomorrow."  
"Well I hope you find the right one." Maria said before leaving, "Good luck."  
Just then the man with orange hair and deep green eyes came in  
"Are you Alex?" The man asked  
"Yeah." Alex said, "And are you the lead bassist?"  
"Yeah." The man smiled while taking a seat. The man offered out his hand, "My friends call me Oz."  
"Nice to meet you Oz." Alex said, "Shall we get down to business."  
"You're calling the shots." Oz stated, "I'm just auditioning."  
"So Oz." Alex stated, "Where are you from?"  
"Sunnydale, California." Oz stated  
"And what was your previous job?" Alex asked  
"I played the bassist in the band "The Dingoes Ate My Baby." Oz replied  
"Were you any good?" Alex asked  
"We opened for a lot of clubs in California, especially in this one club called The Bronze." Oz said  
"I have to be somewhere in half an hour, but can I hear you play with the band tomorrow around 12?" Alex asked needing to get ready for his blind date  
"Sure." Oz said, "Just give me the directions."  
"Here." Alex said giving him a paper, "Well I have to go."  
"It's okay." Oz said, "I'm still waiting for my order. I placed it before coming here"  
"Tomorrow at noon." Alex said before leaving  
"Liz what's wrong?" Maria asked Liz as she saw her sitting on the lounge chair in the back room  
"I can't handle seeing them together." Liz stated, "It's hard."  
"It's okay Liz." Maria said, "How about I give them their order while you give the guy at table 5 his order."  
"Thanks." Liz said getting up  
"Here's your meals and just pay at the cash register." Maria said brining the aliens their meals  
The aliens then went up to the cashier to pay for their food   
"Here's your order." Liz said as she put the meal down at the table  
"Thanks." Oz said looking up at his waitress, "Liz?"  
"Oz." Liz yelled happily as she saw him, which got everybody in the Crashdown's attention especially Max, Maria, Isabel, Michael, and Tess   
"Sorry." Liz said blushing as everyone was looking at her  
"Hey I love your outfit." Oz stated getting up to hug her, "It's so much more multicolored than the ones at the Bronze."  
"Yeah." Liz said blushing as she hugged him   
Liz and Oz both started to laugh   
"So what brings you out of Sunnydale and into Roswell?" Liz asked   
"I though I do a little sight seeing." Oz said taking a bite of his sandwich  
"What about Willow?" Liz asked  
"Long story." Oz started, but was interrupted when Tess rung the bell at the cashier  
"Can we get some service here." Tess demanded, "We have to leave."  
"I'll be back." Liz said getting up to help the aliens  
"About time." Tess muttered as Liz came up to the cashier   
"That'll be 10 dollars." Liz said as Max handed her the money, "Thanks. Come again."  
They all started to leave  
"Can I talk to you later?" Max asked staying behind  
"Yeah." Liz said   
"Oh and Liz." Max stated as he left, "It's good to have you back. I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Liz whispered before she went to go talk to Oz again  
"So that's-" Oz started but Liz cut him off, "Yeah."  
"So what happened with you and Willow?" Liz asked changing the subject  
"Liz we need your help back here." Maria called out from the kitchen  
"I have to work right now." Liz said getting up, "Crashdown closes early tonight. Come at 6. You can tell me everything then. Okay?"  
"Yeah." Oz said as he watched Liz go back into the kitchen  
"Your awfully friendly with that guy." Maria said staring at her in the back  
"You mean the guy with the bright orange hair and gorgeous green eyes?" Liz asked innocently  
"Yeah." Maria stated  
"He's a customer." Liz stated, "And he's really nice."  
"Liz Parker." Maria demanded, "What aren't you telling me."  
"We have to get back to work." Liz said heading out the door  
"I will find out." Maria shouted so Liz would hear  
-------  
Max was at the Crashdown around 7 because he knew they were closing early tonight and he just wanted to convince Liz that they were meant to be  
"Liz?" Max whispered while using his powers to unlock the doors, "Liz?"  
What Max saw next scared him to death. Liz was lying against the wall with blood coming from her mouth  
"Liz!" Max yelled running to her  
"Max?" Liz asked while opening her bruised eyes  
"What happened?" Max asked concerned  
"I…I don't remember." Liz said looking around  
"I'm going to call the sheriff." Max said getting up  
"No. I'm fine." Liz said standing up, but then started to fall down, "Okay…maybe not."  
"Liz sit down." Max said catching her before she fell  
"I will as long as you don't call the sheriff." Liz said looking into his eyes  
"Okay." Max said giving in to her eyes, "Just let me heal you."  
"No." Liz said backing away towards the wall, "I'm fine!"  
"I know." Max said, "Just let me heal you."  
"It's okay." Liz stated more calmly seeing how Max was really worried about her, "I'm fine. Please don't worry."  
"Okay." Max whispered as he stared into her eyes, "I know this doesn't matter, but me and Tess aren't together."  
"Max-" Liz started but was cut off by Max, "She understands and respects my decision. Not that it help matters. Just for the record."  
"Noted." Liz said standing up, and changing the subject, "So how has your summer been?"  
"Lonely." Max said staring into her eyes  
"Max…" Liz whispered   
They both started to move in for a kiss, but Liz backed away  
"No." Liz stated, "That's why I left, for you and Tess to get to know each other without me interfering."  
"Liz, I…" Max started but was interupted by Liz, "Max, please just leave. Please."  
"Bye Liz." Max stated sadly as he turned to the door and left  
Max left, but a minute later Liz heard the doorbell ring again  
"Max can you just leave, I'm fine." Liz said with her back turned not wanting to see him  
"It's not Max." Oz said coming through the door  
"Hey Oz." Liz said turning around, "Where were you?"  
Oz was surprised when he saw Liz with a bruised eye and blood dripping down her mouth, that she was trying to cover up  
"Did Max do this to you?" Oz asked concerned  
"Ha Ha." Liz said sarcastically, "So where were you?"  
"I got stuck" Oz said as he was helping her stop her blood, "Here let me help."  
"Thanks." Liz smiled  
"So tell me about Max." Oz asked changing the subject about how bad she looks, "You never told me the whole story."  
"What have I told you?" Liz asked  
"That you just broke up with you boyfriend from Roswell." Oz stated  
"Well Max was, actually is, my first true love." Liz started, "He made me see this world in a new view of possibilities."  
"Sounds intense." Oz stated  
"It was." Liz said, "There was a lot of good times and there were a lot of bad times, but I would never trade it for anything in the world."  
"What happened?" Oz asked  
"Me and him weren't meant to be." Liz said while putting ice on her eye  
"Did somebody come in between you guys?" Oz asked looking at Liz's sadness  
"Yeah, Destiny." Liz stated as Oz looked confused, "Her name is Tess."  
"Is she the short blond curly hair girl?" Oz asked  
"Yeah." Liz replied as she yawned  
"Get some sleep." Oz said done wiping her mouth full of blood, "I'll come in the morning to check on you."  
"First you have to tell me where are you staying, and don't say your van." Liz stated  
"Okay I won't." Oz said as he backed away  
"Your not." Liz asked knowing that he was sleeping in his van  
"I am." Oz admitted  
"Oz I have an extra room, you can stay here as long as you're in town." Liz stated  
"I don't want to bother you." Oz stated  
"You won't." Liz stated, "Plus my parents won't be home for another 2 weeks."   
"Thanks." Oz said heading out the door, "Let me just get my stuff."  
"No problem, you did the same for me." Liz whispered so Oz couldn't hear 


	3. 3

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13 and R later on  
Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Liz went to California over the summer. Please, I love feedback so enjoy  
  
  
Max called everyone for an emergency meeting to meet at the Crashdown   
"So why are we here?" Maria asked Alex, "You know this is probably some alien thing and has nothing to do with us."  
"That's what friends are for." Alex said opening the door to the Crashdown, but it wasn't opening, "It's locked."  
"Hey guys." Isabel said as she, Max, Michael, and Tess came up  
"The doors are locked." Maria stated, "Did you call Liz?"  
"The phone was busy." Max said  
"So who's going to open the doors?" Alex asked  
"No problem." Michael said as he put his hand over the door knob and it unlocked  
"Liz get off the phone!" Maria yelled, "Liz?"  
Maria went in search of Liz and everybody followed her  
"Liz!" Maria yelled coming into the rooms of the restaurant and that's where she saw Liz under the covers  
"There's our sleeping beauty." Alex smiled looking at Liz  
"Wake up Liz." Maria said pulling the covers off of Liz, but was surprised at who she saw there instead, "Aaww."  
"What?" Oz mumbled as he opened his eyes, and noticed everyone looking at him.  
"What the hell?" Oz said as he stood up fast and got in fighting position  
"Don't move." Michael said as he put his hand in front of Oz's face  
"Where's Liz?" Max quickly asked  
"What are you doing here?" Alex quickly asked as he saw his bassist  
"What am I doing here?" Oz asked, "What are all you people doing here?"  
"Tell us where Liz is or else." Max said   
"What's going on?" Liz asked as she heard the commotion   
"Liz!" Maria exclaimed as she hugged her, "Oh my god what happened to your eye?"  
Liz's bruise mostly cleared up, but you could still see it pretty good  
"Of course I'm okay." Liz said changing the subject and then she saw what was going on, "What are all you doing here? And Michael what do you think your doing?"  
Michael quickly put his hand down  
"We were calling you for this morning and it was busy." Max started  
"So we decided to meet over here." Isabel added  
"We thought you were laying on the bed." Maria said, "But we found this guy instead."  
"We thought he did something to you." Alex added  
"He didn't." Liz stated quickly knowing what everyone was thinking  
"Obviously." Tess muttered  
"He won't." Liz said staring at her, "So what is everybody doing here?"  
"I don't know." Maria said, "Max called an important meeting."  
"So what happened?" Liz asked   
Max looked at Liz and then at Oz and then back at Liz  
"Oh." Liz said as she saw what Max was thinking  
"It's okay Liz. I got the message." Oz said packing his bags, "Thanks for the place to stay Liz."  
"Oz." Liz said stopping him, "Are you staying in town?"  
"Yeah." Oz said smiling before leaving, "I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye." Liz said as Oz left  
"What's going on Liz?" Maria asked everyone eyeing Liz, "You said you didn't know him."  
"No I didn't." Liz argued, "And nothing is going on, he's just a friend from California."  
"Are you sure that's all?" Tess asked  
"Yes I'm sure that's all Tess." Liz replied, "So are we gonna have this meeting or what?"  
"Let's get started." Max said as he sat down  
Everyone took his lead and sat down with him knowing that it would be a long day  
"I'll start." Tess said, "And this is addressing Liz, so Liz are you up to listening on what I got to say?"  
"Sure. Do I have a choice." Liz, said knowing it didn't matter if she said yes or no  
"Listen, I know you've been gone for 3 months." Tess started, "But, while your were gone all of us made a policy to suspect every stranger new in town. So basically it's trust no one because they could be our enemies. So is that clear?"  
"Crystal." Liz smiled making everyone think she was agreeing with them, "Except that you all made that policy, and I wasn't here to be included. So therefore that leaves me out of your guys' policy."  
"We're trying to look after ourselves." Tess snapped back, "So we don't die."  
"And were also looking out for you too." Isabel added  
"Good for you." Liz said throwing her attitude towards Tess, "Just because some of my friends aren't your friends doesn't mean that they aren't trustworthy because I don't care if you don't trust them or not."  
"Whatever." Tess said on the offense, "Don't say I didn't warn you when strangers have you locked up and you're about to die."  
"I won't." Liz said getting on the defense, "I can take care of myself."   
"She's right Liz." Maria added   
"So you're going to take her side now." Liz stated sarcastically, "I see how it is. I leave for the summer and you have a new best friend."  
"You're my best friend." Maria stated reassuring Liz  
"Doesn't feel like that." Liz replied  
"Liz." Alex said lightly trying to stop his 2 best friends from fighting  
"Sorry Maria." Liz said regretting what she just said, "I didn't mean that."  
"I know you didn't." Maria said glad that they ended it before it started  
"Look, I know you guys made a policy." Liz said calming down, "But I know the person your guys are talking about, and he isn't what you guys think he is."  
"But Liz." Michael stated, "You can't be sure."  
"I trust him." Liz yelled, "What don't you understand about that?"  
"There's no need to yell Liz." Max said trying to calm her down, "We're not accusing you of anything."  
"Like hell your not." Liz snapped back, "I feel like I'm being accuse of being a traitor."  
"Are you?" Michael asked all of a sudden  
"Michael!" Maria and Max exclaimed  
"Do all of you think that?" Liz asked standing up almost ready to cry when no one said anything, " If you think I'm a traitor use your alien powers to dismantle my mouth, but while your doing that, I'm leaving."  
Liz got up and started to leave  
"Liz wait." Isabel said trying to keep the group together, "We need to stick together, all of us."  
"Obviously I'm not part of the group anymore since I can't be trusted." Liz said with tears almost falling out  
"Liz he didn't mean it that way." Maria stated, "You're a part of this group."  
"Okay I'm a part of this group." Liz started monotonously and grew into a loud yell " But I am not going to stay here while you're deciding if I'm a traitor or not. So when you need my help leave me a message on my machine because I'm sure as hell not going to be anywhere where people think I'm a traitor."  
Liz slammed the door on her way out  
"I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while." Maria said staring at the door  
"Why?" Isabel asked  
"One thing Liz hates in the whole world is traitors." Alex stated, "She thinks traitors should die and burn in hell."  
"So when Michael said that it really upset her." Maria said  
"I can't believe you said that Michael." Max stated   
"How could you Michael?" Maria asked  
"I didn't mean to. I trust Liz completely, I don't think she's a traitor. It just came out of nowhere" Michael said, "It's like my brain and my mouth were at opposite sides."  
"It's her own fault." Tess said as everyone looked at her, "What?"  
"I think we should go find Liz." Max said  
"We won't be able to find her." Alex stated, "If Liz doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. What she said was true, the only way you're going to get a hold of her is leaving her a message on her phone saying we need your help."  
"Has this happened before?" Kyle asked   
"Oh yeah." Maria said, "Me and Alex called her a traitor and she didn't speak to us for a month. It was horrible."  
"So who's going to leave the message?" Kyle asked as everyone looked at Michael  
"I was going to anyways." Michael said as he saw everyone looking at him  
-----------------  
Alex and his band were practicing when someone knocked  
"I was wondering when you would show up." Alex said as he saw Oz at the door  
"I didn't think I was wanted with the whole incident this morning." Oz said, "So am I?"  
"My work and personnel life are 2 completely different things." Alex said as he invited Oz in, "The plugs for your bass are right there."  
"Okay." Oz said as he began to plug his bass in  
"So what made you change your mind?" Alex asked as Oz was almost ready  
"About what?" Oz asked while hearing the sounds for his bass  
"About coming here." Alex stated  
"Liz." Oz replied  
"Have you seen her?" Alex asked concerned about Liz's whereabouts  
"No, she just called me to make sure I went to this practice." Oz replied and quickly switched the subject. "So what am I playing?"  
"We'll play a couple of our songs and see if you can catch on." Alex said as he and his band started to play  
Oz caught on so fast that the band sounded like they've been playing for years  
Alex definitely liked how they sound  
'You're a life saver Liz' Alex thought as the band was playing and sounded really good  
When they were done with a song someone came in and started clapping. Alex was surprised to see Liz there  
"You guys sound great." Liz said smiling and clapping  
"Thanks to Oz." Alex said  
"I just play the bass." Oz replied not liking all the attention  
"Ready?" Liz asked Oz  
"I think." Oz said and then turned to Alex, "Are we all done here?"  
"Yeah." Alex said as he saw Oz pack up his things  
"Hey Liz." Alex said trying to start a civilized conversation with Liz  
"Hey." Liz said not looking at Alex  
"So did you check your messages?" Alex asked  
"I haven't been home yet." Liz said still not looking at Alex, "I will when I get home."  
"I'm ready." Oz said with his bass packed up, "Let's go."  
Liz and Oz were almost out the door  
"Liz wait." Alex said calling her and Liz actually turned around to him, "Were still friends right?"  
Liz stared at him and slightly nodded, but Alex didn't know if that was a yes or a no  
-----------  
"So what happened in there?" Oz asked Liz as they were driving. Oz noticed the tension between Alex and Liz  
"They called me the one thing that I can't stand in the world." Liz said  
"Who's they and what did they call you?" Oz asked as he stopped the van  
"They is Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Maria, Kyle, and Alex." Liz said getting out and pacing, "They called me a traitor!"  
"Is it because of me?" Oz asked hoping he didn't screw up Liz's life  
"That's not important." Liz said, "We been through so much together that they should trust my judgement, but they don't."  
"Are you okay?" Oz asked concerned  
"Not really." Liz said about ready to cry, and Oz hugged her, "Don't worry, everything will turn up for the best."  
"Liar." Liz said wiping her eyes because she didn't want to look like a baby  
"Are you waiting for someone?" A mans voice said from behind them and Liz and Oz turned quickly around  
When they turned around, they saw 10 guys surrounding them   
"Is there a problem here sir?" Oz asked the guy  
"Yeah." The man said, "Your on my property."  
"I don't see your name written on it." Liz sarcastically said back  
"It's right there." The man said pointing to his tombstone.  
"Oh." Liz said as the man turned into a vampire 


	4. 4

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13 and R later on  
Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Liz went to California over the summer. Please, I love feedback so enjoy  
  
  
"Hey Max." Isabel said as she passed by her brother's room, "What's up?"  
"Nothing much." Max said not looking up  
"Let me guess." Isabel said while taking a seat next to her brother, "It's Liz."  
"Yeah." Max sighed, "That and the whole destiny thing."  
"Do you love Tess?" Isabel asked  
"No." Max quickly stated  
"Do you love Liz?" Isabel asked  
"With all my heart." Max stated sincerely  
"Then it's as simple as that." Isabel said looking at her brother  
"But Liz doesn't see that." Max stated  
"Show her." Isabel said, "And if I know Liz, she'll come to her senses."  
"I don't know." Max said as Isabel left  
"Trust your heart" Isabel said before she left  
--------------  
The Crashdown was now closed  
"I haven't seen Liz since the fight." Maria stated, "And I'm getting really worried."  
"Me too." Max said, "It's not like her."  
"I don't know." Tess said, "Lately it's exactly like her."  
"That's your opinion." Maria muttered  
"Hey guys." Alex said coming up to the table, "What's up?"  
"We're wondering if Liz is okay." Isabel said  
"I saw her a couple of hours ago." Alex stated  
"Where?" Maria asked concerned  
"She picked up Oz and they left somewhere in his van." Alex said, "She seemed okay."  
"Do you know where they went?" Max asked concerned  
"No." Alex said, "But I'm sure they are fine."  
Just then two people crashed through the window at the Crashdown  
"Watch out." Max said as he covered Tess, Michael covered Maria, and Alex covered Isabel  
They all quickly got up to see the new threat upon them  
"Liz?" Max asked as he saw Liz very bloody and another guy on the floor, "Are you okay?"  
The guy then got up quickly and pointed to Max, "Your next."  
"We're not finished." Liz said flipping up and wiping the blood off her face  
"Let's go." The guy said throwing a punch  
Liz ducked the punch and came back with a 3 punch, uppercut, and a left hook  
"Is that all you got?" Liz asked laughing   
The guy quickly got angry and threw a punch at Liz, and instead of blocking it she grabbed it  
"Not so powerful." Liz said smiling, and the guy threw another punch with his other hand, but Liz quickly grabbed it with her other hand  
"Liz?" Maria questioned  
"Oh my god." Liz said as she saw her friends watching her  
The bad guy saw that Liz was caught off guard so he threw them through the glass window  
"Liz." Max said quickly following where she just went  
Max and the others saw Liz take out a wooden thing and shove it into his heart, and like magic it disappeared  
"What just happened?" Max asked Liz, but before another word was spoken another man jumped on top of Liz  
"Get off her." Max yelled as Michael shot an energy blast at him, but nothing happened  
Liz threw him off of her and as the vampire was in air an arrow went right threw his heart  
"Liz." Oz called out from the van  
"Oz." Liz yelled starting to run in a direction of Oz's car  
"Liz wait." Max stated, "What happened?"  
Liz looked at Max, and was about to say something when Oz called her  
"Liz, he's getting away." Oz said   
Liz jumped into the car, and Oz quickly drove off  
"What the hell just happened?" Michael asked  
"Only Liz can answer that." Max stated  
"Yeah, but does she want to." Tess added  
"Come on let's go after here." Max stated jumping into his jeep, and everybody followed him  
---------------  
"What am I going to do?" Liz said freaking out in the back of the van  
"What exactly did they see?" Oz asked reasonably  
"They saw me doing the impossible." Liz stated  
"They saw you kick butt." Oz smiled  
"Yeah." Liz said nervously  
"Just tell them you took karate class." Oz stated smilng  
"That would be a good cover up." Liz stated, "If they didn't see me dust a vampire."  
"You're screwed." Oz stated  
"Stop." Liz said while looking around, "Their nest is here."  
"Are you sure?" Oz said looking at the deserted building  
"Positive." Liz said as she saw something move at the corner of her eye and went to attack it  
The person quickly got up, and went to attack his attacter  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Oz asked seeing the vampire  
"What does it look like I'm doing." Spike stated as he threw the now dead girl to the ground  
"You shouldn't have done that." Liz stated as she went on the attack of Spike  
"Liz stop!" Oz called out knowing that Spike was very dangerous  
"You think you can take me on?" Spike asked as Liz punched him  
"Bloody hell." Spike stated as he cracked his neck so the pain would stop  
Spike and Liz were now fighting   
Spike would throw a few punches and Liz would block them  
And Liz would throw a few punches, but Spike would block them  
They were an even match until Liz got distracted  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed as he saw her fighting with someone  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked getting distracted by Max  
Spike saw that Liz had her attention somewhere else, so he punched her and threw her into a crate of boxes that fell into the lake near by  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed as he was going to help her  
"I wouldn't worry about your friend." Spike stated stopping Max from going to help the girl, "I would worry about yourself."  
"We can take care of ourselves." Michael stated getting Max's back  
"So you better go. Now!" Isabel stated also coming to stand next to Max, and Tess followed Isabel   
Spike made a sniffing noise, and then did it again, but louder  
"You four don't smell human." Spike stated pointing to Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess  
"What?" Tess asked surprised  
"Hey Spike." Oz stated getting his attention  
Spike turned and was hit by a car and flew into the building next door  
Oz got out of the car and hurried towards Liz who was climbing out of the lake  
"Liz, are you okay?" Oz asked worriedly  
"Yeah." Liz said achingly and very cold, "I'm fine."  
"Here." Oz stated as he took his jacket off and gave it to her  
"Thanks." Liz stated putting the jacket on  
"Liz." Maria shouted as the others ran after them  
Maria was hugging her tightly  
"I'm fine." Liz stated as she back away from Maria  
"What's going on Liz?" Max asked  
"I just got thrown into the lake." Liz stated sarcastically, "If you didn't see."  
"That's not what I meant." Max stated  
"I know." Liz stated knowing what Max actually meant  
"Liz?" Oz questioned  
"Hold on Oz." Liz stated  
"So tell me what's going on?" Max asked again  
"I can't." Liz stated ignoring the question and heading towards the building, "I have to find that guy."  
"Liz!" Oz screamed as he dropped to the floor  
"Oh no." Liz stated as she knew what was about to happen  
"Is he all right?" Max asked checking to see if Oz was okay  
"Get away from him." Liz screamed in a panic as she pulled Max off, "Get out of here now!"  
"Liz he looks like he needs help." Max said seeing Oz writhing in pain  
"No Max! Trust me." Liz said as she brought his eyes to hers, "You need to get out of here before it's too late."  
Oz fell to the floor in pain  
"Oh my god." Isabel screamed as Oz turned into a hairy monster  
"What is he?" Max asked as his eyes widen in horror  
"Get out of here before its...." Liz stated as Oz stood up and Liz whispered, "Too late."  
The werewolf was getting use to his surroundings  
"Oh my god!" Maria shouted as it got the werewolf's attention  
The werewolf was now after Maria  
Michael threw an energy blast at the thing that was going after Maria, but that didn't even stop him  
"No!" Liz shouted as she tackled Oz before he got to Maria  
"Did he touch you?" Liz asked while fighting Oz  
"No." Maria stated as she was too scared to move  
"Good." Liz stated as she dodged his hits, "Now get out of here!"  
"I'm not leaving you here alone." Max stated  
"You have to. Alien powers don't effect him." Liz stated as Oz threw her into the van's window  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked Liz  
"Max put you're shield around you guys." Liz stated as she achingly went into the van to get stuff  
"Will it work?" Max asked  
"Just do it Max." Michael commanded as the werewolf started after them  
Max put up his shield and the werewolf couldn't get through  
"We can't stay here all night." Tess stated as the werewolf kept banging on the shield  
"Don't worry." Liz stated as she came out with weapons  
"Hey." Liz yelled to get the werewolf's attention, and it worked, "Come get me."  
"What are you doing Liz?" Max yelled as he saw the werewolf come after her  
As the werewolf charged for her, Liz held up a tranquilizer gun and fired it at him  
Within seconds the werewolf fell to the floor unconscious and turned back into Oz  
Liz handcuffed his hands so he wouldn't be able to get out  
"Don't get too close to him." Max stated as he lowered his shield  
"He's knocked out for the whole night." Liz said as she covered Oz in a blanket that she got from the car, "Don't worry."  
"Don't worry?" Michael asked about to go balistic, "He almost tried to kill us."  
Liz didn't say anything as she went to pick up Oz and carried him over her shoulders  
"He was trying to kill us!" Michael repeated  
"How are you able to pick him up?" Maria asked knowing that Liz wasn't that strong  
Liz ignored them as she carried Oz  
Maria was now amazed that Liz was strong enough to pick up Oz  
"You can't just leave" Tess protested and Liz still ignored her  
"We need answers." Tess demanded  
"I won't say this again." Liz said putting Oz in the van, "Get out of here!"  
"What if he turns into that monster again?" Max asked about Oz  
"He won't." Liz stated as she closed the van doors  
"We need to talk." Max stated  
"It's going to have to wait." Liz stated as she got in the front seat, "Good night."  
"You owe us an explanation Liz." Tess said to Liz before she closed the door  
"Or what?" Liz asked staring at her making Tess looked shocked, "You're going to beat me up? Well I got news for you…bring it on"  
"Chill you guys." Isabel stated not liking the tension between the group, "We're on the same side."  
"Can't be too sure." Tess added  
"Then you better watch your back." Liz stated viciously to Tess, which shocked all of them  
Liz started the engine  
"Liz we can help you." Maria stated trying to get through to Liz  
Liz stared at her without saying anything  
"And if you need anything." Alex stated, "You know where to find me?"  
Liz nodded and then quickly drove away  
"She's our enemy now." Tess stated as Liz drove off  
"What?! Alex and Maria asked shocked by Tess' statement  
"She threatened me." Tess proclaimed  
"I don't care what she did." Alex protested, "I still trust her with my life. Do any of you?"  
"I don't know Alex." Isabel started  
"What are you talking about she's the same person." Alex stated defending Liz  
"Not since that Oz guy came to town." Michael argued back  
"It's like she's a new person." Tess added, "Even a new enemy."  
"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, "She's still Liz."  
"Are you sure?" Tess asked  
"Stop it!" Maria yelled silencing everyone, "Stop it!"  
Everyone's attention was now on Maria  
"Come on Alex." Maria stated as she got her keys out and headed to her car  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked grabbing Maria  
"I'm not going to stand around while you accuse my best friend of being my enemy." Maria stated pulling her hand away and turning around to face them  
"We're not." Michael stated now seeing the tears coming down Maria's face  
"Like hell you're not. "Alex stated, "Tess just said it."  
"Wait you guys. "Max stated stopping Maria and Alex, "We have to stick together now more than ever."  
"What do you say?" Alex asked looking at Maria  
"As long as you don't say anything about Liz in front of me or Alex." Maria stated  
"Well…?" Max asked turning to Tess  
"Fine." Tess stated as she rolled her eyes 


	5. 5

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Disclaimer: i own nothing  
Author's Note: Enjoy and review  
  
  
Oz woke up in Liz's living room with a blanket over him  
"Liz!?" Oz said getting up quickly hoping his dream wasn't true  
"I'm right here." Liz said in the chair next to his bed  
"Did I?" Oz asked hoping he didn't  
"Yeah." Liz said gently with him  
"I didn't hurt anyone, right?" Oz asked, frightened that he hurt someone  
"Don't worry." Liz said  
"Did I?" Oz asked again  
"No." Liz sighed  
"But what if I-" Oz started, but Liz stopped him, "Oz don't blame yourself."  
"I can't blame anyone else, but myself." Oz said getting up and getting upset, "I hurt everybody."  
"So is that why you left Sunnydale?" Liz asked, and Oz stood quiet  
"You don't have to hide from me." Liz told him, "Remember there is no secrets between us."   
"Yeah." Oz stated starting to open up  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Liz asked  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Oz stated disappointed that he lost control again, "But all I can say is that I left to get away."  
"You left to get away?" Liz questioned  
"I left to find a cure so I could be with Willow." Oz added, "But as you experienced, I haven't found one yet."  
"So how long have you been gone?" Liz asked curiously  
"Around 5 months or so." Oz replied  
"So Willow doesn't know you're here?" Liz asked  
"No one does." Oz stated, "And I would like to keep it that way."  
"No problem." Liz stated  
"So what are you planning to tell your friends?" Oz asked  
"To be completely honest I don't know anything." Liz stated, "I don't know a lot of things. I don't know what to tell them, I don't know how to tell them, I don't know if they'll believe me, and I don't know…. I just don't know."  
"I screwed up your life." Oz stated feeling very bad  
"No." Liz stated knowing that, that wasn't true, "My life was screwed up already. With you here at least I have someone I can talk to about my screwed up life."  
"Do you know that there is something different with Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess?" Oz informed her  
"What are you talking about?" Liz asked playing dumb  
"When I was a werewolf they had a funny smell to them." Oz stated  
"Interesting." Liz stated playing dumb, "Maybe you just were imagining something?"  
"Maybe." Oz stated, "But then Spike said he smelled something different about them too."  
"Oz I can't…" Liz started, but Oz cut her off, "Don't worry you don't need to."  
"Thank you." Liz stated. She appreciated that Oz understood that she couldn't say anything  
"So who's this Spike?" Liz questioned thinking that he was going to be a problem  
"He's going to be a problem." Oz stated as he began to tell her the whole story  
"So he left Sunnydale to be with Drusilla?" Buffy questioned as Oz nodded his head, "But why come to Roswell without Drusilla?"  
"I don't know." Oz replied  
"Well whatever it is we'll figure it out together." Liz replied as she held his hand to let him know that she was there for him  
"Thanks." Oz replied  
"No." Buffy stated, "Thank you."  
They were holding hands and smiling at each other when Maria walked in on them  
"Hi." Maria replied, knowing she probably walked in at the wrong time  
"Hi." They both stated. After that there was an awkward silence where no one said anything  
"So you're okay?" Maria asked Oz. She was scared of Oz and didn't trust him, but if she was going to get Liz to talk to her again then she had to play nice  
"Yeah." Oz replied  
"Are you coming to work today?" Maria asked Liz  
"I'm off today." Liz replied  
"Oh okay." Maria stated trying to not ask so many questioned because lately when somebody asked Liz too many questioned she usually try to shut them out, and that's not what Maria wanted  
"Well I guess I'll see you next time you work." Maria stated   
"I guess." Liz stated as she left  
"She's trying." Oz stated seeing how Maria was acting  
"I know." Liz stated staring at the door, "But I want it so that she won't have to try. I want it so it would be natural to her"  
"But you don't lead a natural life." Oz stated pointing out the obvious  
"Obviously." Liz agreed  
"But right now we have some researching to do." Liz stated as she grabbed her purse  
"Where we going?" Oz asked as he got up  
"Library." Liz stated   
"You're library has vampire books?" Oz questioned  
"Something like that." Liz stated as they walked out into the front of the diner to leave.  
Liz saw Max, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess staring at her as she came out. The only one she smiled at was Alex who was coming up to them  
"Hey." Alex greeted  
"Hi." Liz stated  
"I'm sorry to bug you Oz." Alex stated, "Since I see you two are heading out."  
"It's okay." Oz replied   
"But did you remember that we have practice tonight." Alex stated reminding him  
"Yeah." Oz assured him, "I'll be there at 5."  
"Let's go." Oz stated as they made their way through the diner. She saw how the diner was really packed  
"Liz?" Oz questioned when she stopped  
"I'll meet you at the library in an hour." Liz stated   
"Is everything all right?" Oz asked concerned  
"Yeah." Liz smiled, "Maria's the only one here and the place is packed."  
"All right." Oz stated, "So see you in an hour?"  
"Yeah." Liz stated as she went to the back to get her uniform  
"At least she didn't leave with her "friend"" Kyle replied  
Just then Liz came back in with her uniform and notepad  
"I'll take the left side." Liz stated to Maria   
Maria looked up and she was surprised that she saw Liz in her uniform  
"I thought you weren't working?" Maria questioned  
"It looks like you need the help." Liz stated as she looked around at the packed diner  
"Thanks." Maria stated appreciating the help   
"What are friends for." Liz smiled. That was her way of forgiving Maria  
Before Liz turned to leave, Maria grabbed her hand  
"Do you mean that?" Maria asked with hope in her eyes. She didn't care what Liz was hiding, the only thing she wanted was her and Liz to be friends again  
"Look Maria." Liz stated as she faced her, "Everyone has their secrets. I can't always tell you everything that's going on, but no matter what the situation is or how mad we are at each other I will always be your friend. I will always try to be there when you need me, and that will never change."  
Maria hugged Liz  
"I now know how dumb this sounds." Maria stated as she pulled away, "But I really needed to hear that."  
"I know." Liz smiled as she went to cover her booths  
The afternoon rush was over within an hour or so  
"So you two okay?" Michael asked as he saw how Maria had become after her and Liz talked  
"Yeah." Maria smiled  
"I really have to go." Liz stated as the diningroom was cleared out with the exception of Max, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Alex,   
"Okay." Maria stated as Liz was taking off her apron, "Thanks."  
"No problem." Liz stated as she was about to leave. She was about to get to the door when Tess walked in front of it  
"What is she doing?" Maria whispered. She didn't want anything to ruin how close Liz and her got within the last hour  
"Don't worry, Liz will know that whatever she has to say has nothing to do with the two of you." Michael assured her  
"Get out my way." Liz stated to Tess, but Tess didn't budge  
"We want an explanation." Tess demanded  
"We?" Liz questioned because she was the only one in her way  
"All of us." Tess stated  
"Not all of us." Alex stated  
"We want to know what your friend turned into." Tess added  
"None of your business." Liz stated  
"That's nice coming from an enemy." Tess stated, "Do you believe we believe you?"  
"She's not the enemy Tess." Maria piped in  
Liz looked around the room to see all her "supposed friends staring at her  
"None of us trust you." Tess rubbed in  
"Get out of my way!" Liz demanded. She was angry, but most of all hurt   
"No!" Tess smirked back knowing she hit a nerve in Liz  
Liz just had enough and clocked Tess with all she had. Tess went flying and crashed into a table and some chairs  
Liz started after Tess, but Kyle and Max blocked her way. They were amazed at how strong of a punch came from Liz and they were seriously afraid of what Liz could do to her  
"Liz don't." Isabel yelled not wanting a fight to happen  
Liz stepped back, taking that as a sign that Max, Isabel, and Kyle were on Tess' side. In fact she started to believe Tess. All of them didn't trust her, all of them thought she was the enemy  
"So I am the enemy." Liz stated looking at all of them while stepping back towards the door. She was about to cry if she didn't get out of there quickly. She just turned her back from all of them and walked out of the Crashdown without looking back  
Tess finally got herself up from the tables with the help of Max and Kyle  
"Liz wait." Maria and Alex yelled after her, but she didn't stop  
"See I told you she was dangerous." Tess stated thinking she proved her point to all of them  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Maria yelled as she came face to face with Tess, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?"  
"I showed everyone the real Liz Parker." Tess sneared  
"Damn you." Maria stated as she slapped Tess really hard. She looked around the room at everyone, "I don't want any part of this."  
Maria quickly left the building  
"Maria wait" Michael called out as he went after he  
"Let her go." Tess grabbed his arm, "She needs a few minutes to calm down."  
Michael quickly got his hand away from Tess and went after Maria  
"You're lucky." Alex stated calmly as he walked up to her  
"Why?" Tess asked  
"You're lucky I'm not a chick." Alex stated, "Or else you would have gotten your ass kicked 3 times in one day."  
"Alex wait." Isabel called out  
Alex stopped and turned to look at them in shame  
"Maria and I told you guys that if we were going to stick with you then you guys would have to lay up on Liz." Alex stated staring at everyone, "You guys obviously don't care what we feel, or what we think or even what we want."  
"I can't stand to be around any of you right now." Alex stated as he turned around and left the building with out looking back  
"Why aren't you going after him?" Kyle asked Isabel  
"Because he's really upset." Isabel stated, "And I'm probably the last person he wants to see."  
"You've succeeded." Isabel stated staring at Tess, "You have split the group up."  
"Are you coming Max?" Isabel question before she walked out of the Crashdown  
"You never listen." Max shook his head as he exited the Crashdown  
"Are they all blind?" Tess asked Kyle, "Tell me you saw Liz punch me."  
"I saw it." Kyle stated, "But you had it coming."  
Kyle then left the building  
Tess followed Kyle out of the building  
-----  
"Who needs them?" Liz shouted. . She has been crying for about an hour, but decided that she would take out her emotions out of something else  
She was sitting in the cemetary waiting to literally kick a vampire's ass  
"With friends like them who needs enemies." Liz stated talking to herself  
She was about to cry again when she heard foot steps behind her  
"What are you doing out her all by you lonesome?" A man's voice questioned in concern  
"Waiting for you." Liz's replied as she turned towards him  
"Me?" The man questioned. Obvious not the answer he expected  
Liz took this time to punch him straight on the nose  
"Why the hell did you do that?" The man questioned as he pulled back   
"Because I know what you are." Liz stated kicking him in the chest so he stumbled back  
"That's it." The man stated as his face shifted to a vampire, "I'm not playing nice anymore."  
"I never wanted you to play nice." Liz stated as she dodged his punch and followed that up with a roundhouse kick of her own  
"This all started because of you guys." Liz stated as she smashed him into a tombstone, "If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be in this mess."  
Liz then elbowed him in the ribs and kicked him really hard at the knees  
"Stupid vampires had to follow me to Roswell." Liz stated as she bodyslammed the guy  
"If you didn't follow me then I could have lived a normal life." Liz stated and then realized what she said, "Okay maybe not a normal life….who am I kidding….my ex boyfriend was an alien."  
Liz then kicked him into another gravestone  
"But the fact of the matter is that I could have led a more normal life then I'm leading right now." Liz stated as she staked him and he became dusted  
"And I wouldn't be a vampire slayer if there was no more vampires." Liz stated as she put her stake away. She crouched down to her knees and started to cry and then she started to laugh, and then she started to cry again  
"My life is never going to be normal is it?" Liz stated looking up at the sky as if she was talking to someone. 


	6. 6

Title: A friend in need  
Author: Cee  
Authors Note: Enjoy and tell me what you think  
  
  
"Hey Oz." Alex stated as Oz entered the garage for practice.   
"Hey." Oz stated as he came in with his bass  
"Have you seen Liz?" Oz asked concerned   
"Not since she left the Crashdown after her shift  
"When was that?" Oz asked  
"Around 2." Alex stated, "Why?"  
"Because she was suppose to meet me at the library." Oz stated, "But she never showed up."  
"Maybe she forgot." Alex stated  
"This was too important." Oz stated, "She wouldn't have forgot"  
"Unless somebody upset her a lot." Alex chimed in knowing that was probably why Liz forgot  
"How bad was it?" Oz realized that she got in a fight with her friends again   
"Real bad." Alex stated  
"I gotta go." Oz stated as he turned towards the door  
"I'm going with you." Alex stated as he followed him  
"You can't." Oz stated as he stopped  
"Why not?" Alex questioned, "If Liz is in trouble, I wanna help."  
"You might just make it worse." Oz stated, "If Liz is in trouble I don't think she would want you there."  
"You're not leaving without me." Alex stated as he blocked the door  
"Fine." Oz agreed on one condition, "But what I say goes."  
"All right." Alex agreed to the terms  
Just before they left Maria and Michael appeared  
"Hey." Maria stated as she saw them  
"Hey." They both replied  
"Have you seen Liz?" Maria asked concerned  
"Nope." Alex replied not looking straight at her  
"What's going on?" Michael asked knowing that something was going on  
"Nothing." They both replied  
"Then where were you guys going?" Maria asked seeing that they were about to leave  
"No where." Alex stated. He was a really bad liar when it came to Liz and Maria  
"Look I have no time for this." Oz stated knowing that Liz could be in a lot of trouble  
As he was about to leave through the door  
"You're not going anywhere." Michael stated as he used his powers to shut and lock the door, "Until you tell us what's going on."  
"We're looking for Liz." Alex stated  
"Is she hurt or in trouble?" Maria asked concerened  
"I don't know." Oz stated looking at all of them, "All I know is that Alex told me how upset she was, so I just want to see if she's all right?"  
"Well then we're going with you." Maria stated, "I need to tell that what Tess said was not true."   
"How about I go look for her." Oz started with a plan, "And if I find her we'll come back here."   
"No." Michael stated as Maria, Alex and himself were blocking the door, "We're going or you're not leaving."  
"Look I don't have time for this." Oz stated as he tried to get around them but they kept blocking the door, "Liz might need me."  
"Then you better let us come." Michael stated  
"Fine." Oz stated knowing he had no other choice, "But if I say to leave you guys better leave."  
"Yeah yeah." Michael stated as he hoped in the van  
------------  
"I'm not in the mood for this." Liz stated as she felt someone approaching her. She stood up and kept her back towards them  
"Liz?" Max questioned as he walked towards her  
"Max?" Liz asked turning around. She thought he was a vampire  
"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but we really need to talk." Max stated  
"I know we need to talk." Liz stated keeping her guard up, "But right now is probably not the best time."  
"Now is the perfect time." Max stated as he approached her, "No interruptions."  
"Max…" Liz started but Max stopped her  
"Let me say everything I want to first before you answer." Max stated, "Because if you interrupt I know that we're going to get off subject and what I want to say won't come out."  
"Okay." Liz agreed knowing that Max at least deserved that  
"I have always loved you Liz Parker, ever since I first saw you." Max started, "Destiny or not, no one can change that. I actually tried destiny and it didn't work. The only thing I feel when I look at Tess is friendship. The only one I will ever love is you. You have always had my mind and my heart. Tess is part of us, but she's only my friend. You're all I want and will ever want.  
Liz looked at him with tears in her eyes  
"So now it's all up to you." Max stated, "If you can say that you don't love me then I will walk away and leave you alone. No matter what happens though, I will always be here for you."  
"I don't…I don't…" Liz started trying to get the words out, "I don't…I don't think I can say that."  
Liz looked into his eyes  
"The thing is I can't say that because I would not only lying to you, but I would be lying to myself." Liz stated, "The thing is that I love you Max. I always will, and no one can change that."  
Max then reached out his hand to caress her cheek. Max then embraced her and passionately kissed her with all he had   
"Isn't this a lovely sight." Spike stated as he came up to them  
Liz looked up and saw Spike  
"Oh no." Liz stated as she saw Spike. She was worried because she knew that Max's alien powers couldn't protect him  
"Who is he?" Max asked. He remembered that this was the same guy who threw Liz into the lake  
"I promise I'll explain everything." Liz stated as she looked into her eyes, "But I need you to leave right now."  
"I'm not leaving." Max stated. He was not going to leave Liz alone  
"No one's leaving." Spike stated as an army of vampires surrounded them  
"What do you want?" Max asked afraid for their lives  
"I'm here to kill the slayer." Spike replied  
"The what?" Max asked confused  
"So you didn't tell your boy toy here, who you are luv?" Spike questioned towards Liz, "Let me enlighten him."  
"She is the slayer, the choosen one, the vampire killer. The one in every generation to fight the big bad." Spike informed him, "She was sent here to kill vampires, like myself. We're the creatures of the night who kill humans like yourself, but interesting enough, you're not a human."  
Max looked at Liz because he was not sure what he was suppose to say  
"So…" Spike replied, "Who died? Buffy or Faith?"  
Spike looked at Liz and realized that she wasn't going to tell him nothing  
"We have a silent one, do we?" Spike questioned as he punched her  
"Liz?" Max stated as he went to her. He was about to reach her when vampires surrounded him and grabbed him  
Max was trying to use his powers on them, but nothing happened  
"Max!" Liz exclaimed as she tried to get to him  
"You ain't going anywhere luv." Spike stated as he approached her. 10 vampires were holding her down  
Liz tried and tried, but she couldn't move  
"What do you want?" Liz demanded knowing that Spike wanted something. She knew Spike wanted something, if he didn't then she would already be dead  
"What does every vampire want from the slayer?" Spike questioned  
"What makes you think I'm going to let you get it easily?" Liz taunted  
Spike grabbed her cheek and made her turn towards Max  
"I'm sure the guys would like to taste him." Spike stated, "No one has ever tasted anything like him."  
"No!" Liz stated as struggled to get out  
"You ain't going anywhere." Spike stated, "But I don't want to waste the whole night trying to get you to my home."  
"What are you saying?" Liz asked knowing that Spike had a deal for her  
"You come peacefully and I'll let your boyfriend go." Spike stated  
"How do I know you'll let him go?" Liz asked  
"You have my word." Spike stated as Liz did not looked convinced  
"Whatever you choose, you're still mine." Spike stated, "But you can save him, if you come quietly."  
"Don't do it Liz." Max stated. A vampire punched him in the face to shut him up  
Liz looked away, she couldn't stand to see Max hurt because of her  
"Deal." Liz stated staring at Spike  
Spike quickly put thick handcuffs around her ankles and wrist  
Even though Liz had slayer strength, she couldn't move  
Spike then pulled out a needle   
"That was not part of the deal." Liz stated as she stared at the needled and gulped  
"Yes it was." Spike stated, "This will make sure you come quietly."  
"You still can back down." Spike added, "The boys really want to taste him."  
"I'm sticking to my deal." Liz stated as Spike injected her with the serum   
"Give it a few minutes." Spike stated as he put a bandage on where she was bleeding  
"We need all the blood we can get from you." Spike stated as he put on the bandage  
Liz could now feel the serum start to work  
"You have to let him go now." Liz stated as she started to get sleepy  
Just then Liz fell to sleep  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed as he saw her fall asleep  
Spike quickly carried her  
"Go ahead and have him." Spike stated before he left with Liz in his arms  
"So are you going to tell us what we are eating?" A vampire asked Max   
Max quickly shot an energy blast at the head vampire  
"That tickles." He laughed. Just then an arrow went through his heart  
"Does that tickle?" Oz questioned as the vampire exploded  
Oz then tackled two guys before they could react to what just happened  
Max following Oz's lead kicked two vampires down below  
Michael used his powers, but they weren't working  
"Your powers won't work." Max stated as he began to untie himself  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to do this the human way." Michael stated as he punched one of them across the face  
Alex not knowing what else he could do, tackled one of them to the ground and started to beat him up  
Maria having no fighting skills was cheering them on  
"Behind you space boy." Maria yelled as she saw the vampire coming after Michael with an axe  
Michael ducked and the vampire flipped over him. Michael grabbed the axe and hit him across the face.   
Michael and Maria were more surprised when he popped back up  
"Why isn't he dead?" Maria questioned, "He's suppose to be dead, right?"  
"Right." Michael stated as he hit him across the head again  
He went down, but came back up  
"Either stake him through the heart with something wooden." Oz yelled to them while still fighting the other vampires, "Or chop off his head."  
Just as the vampire came after him again, Michael sliced off his head.  
The vampire quickly exploded and turned to dust  
"Alright, who's next?" Michael smirked proudly, but just then another vampire tackled him down  
The vampire was about to make a deliquece of Michael, but Oz staked him before he could  
They then dusted off all the vampires  
"Are you okay Max?" Michael asked as he helped him up  
"Yeah I think so." Max stated brushing himself off, "But that guy has Liz."  
"Did he say why he wanted her?" Oz asked thinking of why Spike just didn't kill her  
"Something about her blood." Max stated which rang de ja vu with Oz  
"The ritual." Oz stated as he quickly made his way back to his van  
"What ritual?" Max asked concerned  
"I'm not quite sure on all the details." Oz stated, "But it makes vampires go to full strength with the blood of a slayer."  
"A slayer?" Maria asked not understanding  
"I'll explain everything on the way there." Oz stated as everyone hoped into the van  
"Where are we going?" Michael asked  
"The Roswell Library." Oz stated as the can drove away  
-------  
Liz woke up really dizzy and then she remembered what happened  
She woke up to find her ankles and wrist double chained to the wall.  
She finally realized that Spike was watching her, and waiting for her to wake up  
"Finally." Spike stated as he saw her look at him  
"Now I'm here." Liz stated weakly, "What do you want?"  
"What does every vampire want?" Spike asked in riddles  
"Then why haven't you taken it already?" Liz questioned  
"Because I need a special contraption to suck out all you blood." Spike stated smiling  
Liz was now trying to pull off the chains, but they didn't even budge  
"Don't even try luv." Spike stated, "It won't work they're slayer proof."  
"Why do you want my blood?" Liz questioned trying to understand what was going on  
"Don't worry luv." Spike stated, "You won't be alive to understand what I need it for  
"If you want it so bad, then take it." Liz stated tilting her head so her neck was in Spike's view  
"I will." Spike stated as he made her tilt her head back up, "Just wait."  
"Why don't you just tell me." Liz stated making him tell her plan, "It's not like I'm going to get away."  
"Let's just say…I don't want to jinx it." Spike stated right before he left her in her prison  
------------  
"Why are we at the library?" Max questioned. He didn't understand why they weren't looking for Liz  
"Okay are any of you really good with computers?" Oz questioned  
"I am." Alex stated  
"Okay I need you to search for all the graveyards in Roswell, and find all the listings of anything abandoned." Oz instructed remembering this from Willow   
"I can do that, but I need help." Alex stated  
"I'll help." Maria volunteered   
"Okay what will we be doing?" Max asked Oz  
"We're going to be the research group." Oz stated, "We have to look through every encantation, spell, demon, vampire book here to see if we can find anything about why he took Liz."  
"That's all we're doing?" Max questioned, "Liz could be hurt right now and all we're doing is looking up stuff."  
"Listen." Oz commanded, "This is the only thing we can do right now. We don't know where she is and looking around Roswell is not going to help if we don't know where to look."  
"Fine." Max stated as he went to go find some books just as Isabel and Kyle came into the library  
"We got here as soon as we could." Isabel stated as her and Kyle came into the library  
"What happened?" Kyle asked concerned  
"Liz got kidnapped." Max stated   
"By who?" Kyle quickly asked  
"You don't think the feds have her do you?" Isabel asked  
"No." Max stated  
"Then who has her?" Kyle asked  
"Vampires." Oz stated 


	7. 7

Title: A Friend in Need  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Liz comes back with a friend. Crossover bt Roswell and Buffy  
  
Author's Note: Damn it's been a while....Well guess what....I'm back  
  
"Vampires?" Kyle questioned really not believing what he was hearing, "Am I suppose to believe you?"  
  
"He's telling the truth Kyle." Max stated, "And if we don't help him out, Liz is good as dead  
  
"Why did they take Liz?" Isabel questioned  
  
"We still don't have a clue." Michael stated staring at Oz  
  
"I think now is the time to clue us in.' Max stated, "Liz's life is at stake and we need to know what is happening. Everything"  
  
"Here's the short version and then Liz can fill you in later." Oz stated telling the story, "Most of everything you heard or read about vampires is true. Vampires are real, they like human blood, and they need us to feed off of. Faith, one of the slayers, died and Liz was called to duty. Liz is a vampire slayer, a person who kills vampires. She is kidnapped because Spike wants all her blood to make him the strongest vampire ever. He couldn't get to our other slayer Buffy….so he's trying to go for the less experienced one.."  
  
"Which is Liz." Maria finished  
  
"If he wants all her blood, why hasn't he just sucked it all out?" Max questioned, "He could have done that at the park."  
  
"Because he needs a special contraption." Oz pointed to the contraption in the book  
  
"We need to find Liz now." Maria stated staring at the book in disgust  
  
"We need to know where they are sold." Oz stated looking at Alex  
  
"One step ahead of you." Alex stated as he started to type something into the computer  
  
"I found out the number of abandoned mortuaries." Maria stated as her paper was done printing, "There's only 5 of them in Roswell's city limits and 5 abandoned warehouses."  
  
Maria circled all of them around town  
  
"And I've narrowed the search down." Alex added, "Only these two right circled in blue have packages being delivered to them."  
  
"Should we split up?" Isabel asked  
  
"No." Oz stated, "We can't split up. We need everyone if we are going to face Spike and his crew."  
  
"Then should we call Tess?" Kyle questioned  
  
"I don't know about that one?" Oz stated having a bad feeling about her  
  
"She's one of us." Michael stated, "You said we needed everyone and she is part of the group."  
  
"Great." Maria stated very unenthusiastic  
  
"I don't know about that." Kyle stated, "She hates Liz, why would she help?"  
  
"Someone call her, and we'll pick her up on the way." Oz stated as they all left the library. He knew that there time was running out  
  
---------------  
  
"Kai Doluim Shitz Frelastan Piikan" Spike chanted, "By the blood of the slayer, I shall be revamped."  
  
"Koo laa mety ruha vas." Spike chanted, "Into an evil being with immense power."  
  
As Spike chanted, Liz felt herself get weaker and weaker  
  
"Kin Suil Frenas Upo." Spike stated, "When the sun comes it shall be done."  
  
"You're too scared to face me straight on." Liz told Spike  
  
"Some one get her a gag." Spike stated  
  
One of the vampires tied a cloth around her mouth to shut her up  
  
---------------  
  
"Hurry up and step on it." Oz stated as he was reading more about the incantation  
  
"What did you find out?" Alex asked worriedly  
  
"If they start the blood transfer before we can stop it there is only one way to stop the entire process." Oz stated not happy  
  
"Well what is it so we know?" Michael asked wanting to get this over with  
  
"Kill Liz." Oz finished  
  
--------------  
  
"It's here master." A vampire stated as he brought in the contraption  
  
Liz looked around trying to find an escape, but it looked impossible  
  
She was bolted down so tight that she couldn't move  
  
"Bring it to me." Spike called out  
  
"It is time." Spike stated looking directly at Liz  
  
Liz kept trying to get either a hand or a foot free  
  
--------------  
  
"I don't care what it comes down to." Max stated staring at everybody especially Oz, "No one is going to kill her."  
  
"Even if it meant the end of the world?" Oz questioned  
  
"I rather die first." Max stated  
  
"Would you rather see everybody else die around you as well?" Oz asked the question, which Max didn't know how to answer  
  
"I can't believe you call yourself her friend?" Max asked in disgusted   
  
"I can't believe you call yourself her friend." Oz replied, "I know Liz, she rather die than give Spike full power to destroy the world.   
  
"Well, we better get there before it starts." Oz stated, "She is going to die either way."  
  
"So what's going to happen to Liz?" Isabel asked ready for the worse  
  
"Well the book says that once it starts it won't finish until it sucked her dry." Oz stated, "Then Spike will become immortal and can control the passage way between worlds. He also would have the power to turn every single human being into a vampire."  
  
"So why hasn't this ever been dealt with?" Michael asked, "I'm sure there are other slayers that had to deal with this."  
  
"This can only happen when the solaris comes into orbitation." Oz answered, "Which is about every 1,000,000 years."  
  
"Just our luck." Maria stated  
  
"We're here." Oz stated as he stopped the van and got out of it  
  
"This is the place." Michael stated as he looked around and saw vampires everywhere   
  
"So what's the plan?" Max asked   
  
"We barge in there and save Liz." Oz stated, "Unless anyone else sees another option."  
  
"Let's do this." Max stated as he started towards the warehouse  
  
"Hold on Romeo." Oz stated grabbing his arm  
  
"The faster we get to Liz the less of a chance she dies." Max stated  
  
"Not if your dead." Oz stated as he put a stake in his hands  
  
"Grab a weapon." Oz stated as he dropped the bag down and grabbed a crossbow   
  
Everyone reached in  
  
"Nice." Michael stated as he grabbed an axe, "I think I'm taking a liking to these things."   
  
"I think I'll try this." Maria stated as she grabbed a staff  
  
"I like." Isabel stated as she was examining the two sided spear  
  
"Interesting." Alex stated grabbing the sword  
  
"Cool." Kyle stated as he grabbed a two sided sword think like darth maul in star wars  
  
"I could get use to these." Tess stated as she picked up a pair of daggers that had wooden handles  
  
"Remember to kill a vampire you have to chop their head of or stake them through the heart with something wooden."  
  
"Let's go." Max stated as he lead them onto the building  
  
Just as soon as they walked onto the property one of the vampires on the roof started shooting a gun at them  
  
Tess threw one of her daggers at him. It pierced him through the heart with the help of her powers and he was dusted. She used her powers to have the dagger land in front of her  
  
They dusted all the guards outside and quickly made there way inside where there was three times as many guards, but standing in the back was Liz who was locked down  
  
They quickly got to work  
  
Max started to stake every vampire in his way to Liz  
  
Maria and Michael were working as a team  
  
Maria would hit them over the head with her staff while Michael would behead them  
  
Alex was holding his own slicing the vampires heads off   
  
Isabel would just stand and throw her spear through the vampires hearts, and if she missed she would use her powers and the spear would fly at the vampires  
  
Oz was in the back just trying to watch everybody's backs. If anyone was in trouble he would aim and not miss the vampires  
  
Tess and Kyle were taking turns slicing off the vampires heads  
  
Then things started to take a turn for the worse  
  
A couple of vampires ganged up on Oz and knocked him into a crate of boxes. Without Oz watching their backs the vampires would start to get the upper hand  
  
Just as Max was making his way to Spike and Liz a group of vampires piled on him enabling him to move  
  
The vampires took Michael down and had no problem taking Maria down. They surrounded the others without a problem  
  
"Now you all have come to witness my transformation to God." Spike stated as he lifted the contraption  
  
"Ick Noxks Aliremo Pieosomi." Spike stated as he placed the contration on Liz's head and had the other part of the contraption placed on her wrist," I shall rise to power."  
  
Just then the contraption on her head and wrists lit up. Needles were injected into her arms, and them started to suck away the blood. Her head contraption then stuck needs at the base of her shoulders and also started to suck blood  
  
"Liz!!" Max shouted, "No!"  
  
Oz quickly recovered and started to kill the vampires holding Max down  
  
As soon as Max got free he tackled Spike to the ground  
  
"Too late." Spike smirked, "It has begun." 


End file.
